1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for broadcast services transmission and reception. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to providing broadcast services transmission and reception utilizing keys for encryption and decryption.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, it is predicted that users of communication devices may wish to receive broadcast service transmissions on the communication devices. For example, a user of a mobile communication device may wish to receive a transmission of a sporting event, news channel, movie, or the like that is transmitted to multiple users. These broadcast service transmissions are often encrypted or coded. For example, the broadcast service transmissions may be encrypted to require a user to register for the transmission. Upon registration, the user receives a broadcast subscription key that allows the user to decode the broadcast service transmission.
Unfortunately, there may be a significant delay prior to receiving the broadcast subscription key. For example, a system may desire to authenticate a user, a user's payment method, or the like, prior to sending the user a broadcast subscription key. While the system is performing the authentication, the user is forced to wait to receive the broadcast service transmission.
Furthermore, another problem exists in that a user may wish to preview a broadcast service transmission prior to paying for the transmission. For example, the user may wish to preview the quality of the transmission, the content of the transmission, or the like, prior to paying. Unfortunately, once the user receives the broadcast subscription key, the user can decode the entire broadcast service transmission without paying for it. Thus, current systems do not allow for a user to preview an encrypted broadcast service transmission before the user registers for the transmission.
Thus, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for broadcast services transmission and reception.